Third of September Wishes
by Blue Blooded Phantom
Summary: The birthday girl isn't the only one who has a wish on the third of September. Happy Birthday Orihime! IchiHime Oneshot.  Leave a Review


A/N: Happy birthday Orihime! Anyway, this fic is my first oneshot so, go easy on me. The setting is five years after Ichigo and the gang graduates meaning, they're finished with college and have jobs except Ichigo who's still studying because... Ah! Just read it. X'D

I do not own BLEACH! All rights belong to the wonderful Kubo-sama~

*insert weird opening song here... (lulz)*

**THIRD OF SEPTEMBER WISHES**

Inoue Orihime Birthday Special

.

.

.

_I only have one wish tonight._

.

.

.

I'm Inoue Orihime. Today is the third of September. Today? Well, it's my birthday. But there's nothing special about it.

My best friend, Arisawa Tatsuki-chan, dropped by earlier this morning. She had to see her parents so, she can't stay. It's depressing because she's the only one whom I celebrate my birthday with the past few years ever since my brother died. She gave me this cute sweater. But she had to go early.

Ishida-kun, even if some people can't seem to get along with him because they say he's too smart or too moody, I think he's one of the kindest people I've met. He called me earlier. He wished me a happy birthday. Of course, he was busy with work. He's a great business man now. Even after many years, he'd still call me once in a while.

Sado-kun sent me a gift. It was a new sketchpad. Well, it's really useful for my work. I'm a designer now for a clothing line. It's nice since I don't go to office and work anytime I want. Sado-kun sure cares about me a lot even if he doesn't seem to show it often. Usually, he'll be like a mumbling wall whenever I talk to him but he always text me saying: 'Take care always.' It's kinda funny.

Then there's Kuchiki-san and Abarai-san. Even if they're shinigamis, they'll never miss dropping by once a month or so because well, for Kuchiki-san, she'll say that she misses me and for Abarai-san, he says that he's looking out for Kuchiki-san and me but usually, he raids my fridge. It's nice having them around. They droped by earlier and gave me a happy birthday card. I'm going to keep it.

Rangiku-san and Hitsugaya-kun sent me a birthday card too. They asked Kuchiki-san to give it to me. I'm glad they still keep in touch with me.

Then, my friends from Karakura High School texted me a happy birthday message. I'm really happy that they could still remember me.

Almost everyone greeted me already. It's the same every year. Why did I say almost? Well, there's always someone who forgets.

Ah! I know he's busy. He's planning to be a doctor and he's in Tokyo University so, I'd understand. He's busy. Very busy. I understand. But still it hurts.

I've been head over heels in love with this person. Of course, he doesn't know. It's been five years since he left. I only got to talk to him on the phone twice. We were very close back then but then, he had to study and I had to study. He has his own life and I have mine. I won't let what I feel for him get in my way. Also, in his way.

But...

...I only have one wish tonight.

.

.

.

_I only have one wish tonight._

.

.

.

I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. Today is the third of September. Today? Well, today is the birthday of my friend and how should I say this? The birthday of my most beloved person.

I just realized what I feel for her more than a year ago. I met my friend Tatsuki at Tokyo during one of her visits to her parents. She said something about the college guys courting her best friend. I felt frustrated for some unknown reason. At first, I figured that maybe it's because I'm a protective friend. Many guys are perverted and they might just hurt her.

But, even after a few weeks later, I was still bothered. I had to see her. I want to make sure she's alright. I haven't talked to her in a while. I hate it. I never got to greet her when it was Christmas or the New Year or even in her birthday. I'm a pretty bad friend. And it's because I'm in damn Tokyo while she's in Karakura. Of course, I can't leave. It's the cliché of the happenings.

Then, I couldn't help it anymore. I asked a friend here in the medical school. She's good with advices and stuff. I told her about that my friend back home and all she did was smile at me and say:

'My, my. You sure are dense, Ichigo.'

I had to think about what she said. Think... Think... Think... Honestly, it wasn't a damn essay in our examination to be thought about. It wasn't a freakin' math problem to be thought about.

It was something I need to realize. Something that I need to feel.

Then, it hit me.

I was in love with her.

And as of now, I want to see her so...

...I only have one wish tonight.

.

.

.

Kurosaki Ichigo was riding a cab on his way to the train station. He had piles of paper work earlier that has to be submitted by Monday. so he had to finish them. He looked at his wrist watch. It was already 6 o'clock pm. The travel time to Karakura would have to be five hours. He had to get there before midnight. Before September three ends. He had to.

"Sir, can you please hurry? I'm running out of time." He said to the taxi driver. He was getting annoyed since he feels like they're moving at snail's pace.

The taxi driver just nodded. He sighed as finally, he felt them accelerate a little faster. He took something out of his pocket. It was a box. Inside it was a necklace. He was planning on giving it to her. The most important person in his life is currently celebrating her birthday. And he wasn't there beside her. He's aggravated at himself because for the past five years, they weren't able to communicate.

"Just wait." He murmured. "I'll be with you this time."

.

.

.

7:30 pm

.

.

.

"Yes Tatsuki-chan. I had fun today." Orihime said through the phone. Tatsuki was already in Tokyo since she left since morning. She wasn't going home until tomorrow afternoon.

"I'm really sorry I can't celebrate your birthday with you Hime. My parents always need me in a bad time." Tatsuki sighed.

Orihime just laughed. "It's fine Tatsuki-chan! I couldn't celebrate that much anyway. I had to make designs for the Christmas Collection." She noted. But it was just a lie. She finished her designs since last week. All she did today was walk around Karakura Town, buy a few stuff. The usual shopping day.

Tatsuki sighed. "Okay, if you say so, Hime." She paused. "By the way, has he called yet?"

Orihime's smile faded. "N-No."

"What the hell is wrong with that guy? He keeps on making you wait every single year!" she burst out, infuriated.

"I-It's fine Tatsuki-chan! I understand how busy he is. Maybe next year?" she joked but the truth was, she was hurt. Really hurt.

"Hime, it's not funny." She said in a dangerously low voice. "Oh, I've gotta go now. My parents need me again. I'll call again tomorrow. Don't be sober, 'kay?"

"Yup Tatsuki-chan! Definitely won't be." She assured.

"Okay then, Bye." And Tatsuki hung up.

Orihime put own the receiver. She sighed as she plopped down the couch. She hugged her pillow which was there. "Mou... Another year without hearing your voice again I guess?"

.

.

.

10:00 pm

.

.

.

Ichigo boarded off of the train. Great, he had plenty of time left. Two hours. He's almost there. He just had to get another cab and in an hour, he's gonna be in front of her doorstep.

He called a cab. "Good evening sir. Where will we be heading?" the driver asked.

"Karakura Town. Near the shopping district." Ichigo said.

Only fifteen minutes have passed when he got in the cab, they got stuck in the traffic. "Are you kidding me?" he scratched his head. He looked around and it looked like it won't be moving for a while. "I'll get down from here." He told the taxi driver as he paid what was on the meter and he took off.

He started running. Not far from where the taxi he has ridden was, he learned why there was traffic. Some guy got hit. Of course, the ambulance wasn't there yet. They were in a freakin' highway and there's a traffic jam. How would the ambulance get there that fast?

No one was treating the guy. Goodness sake. He was going to be a doctor. He can't ignore a patient. But he's running out of time. "A-Ah damn it." He muttered when some people tried to lift the guy up.

"Hey don't! It'll be dangerous if you move him." He warned.

One bystander looked at him. "And what are you saying? Leave him here? We need to get past the road dude."

"I don't hell care about you. Everyone needs to get past this road, genius, not just you. Interfering with this guy might endanger his life." He said. "I'm a medical student. We need to give this guy first aid. Has anyone called an ambulance yet?"

Nobody responded.

'What the hell...' he face-palmed. "Then what are you standing there for damn it! The first thing to do is to call an ambulance once there's an accident like this!" Ichigo shouted. "Call an ambulance!"

He heard a woman call the hospital already. He tilted the man's head upward so that he won't have any difficulties in breathing. The man seemed to be unease. "Chill. Relax dude. The ambulance is on its way." Ichigo said before getting the man's pulse rate.

"140 beats per minute." He murmured. Then, he used his handkerchief to stop the bleeding of the guy's wound which was on his forehead.

"How're you feeling? Is there any part of your body that hurts?" Ichigo asked. It's a good thing that the patient was awake. Otherwise that will be a bother.

"M-My arm." He murmured.

Ichigo asked for a scarf and something that can be used as a splint.

After that, he called the bystander earlier. "Tell these details to the guy in the ambulance. His pulse rate is 140 beats per minute. He has a fracture on his right arm. Patient is fully conscious and the bleeding was stopped and he was given first aid treatment." Ichigo smiled and patted the guy before running to leave.

"Oi! Where are you going?" the guy shouted.

"You said so earlier! I've gotta pass the road! With this traffic, I won't get to my destination in time! Take care of the patient 'til the ambulance comes and don't forget to tell the details I told you! Thanks genius!" Ichigo shouted before continuing running.

.

.

.

11:30 pm

.

.

.

Orihime was still awake. She was looking at her phone. Yes, she hasn't given up yet. He will call.

At least, that's what she says every year and still, he doesn't.

"Who am I kidding?" Orihime murmured as she hugged her knees. "This year will be the same as every year. I'll wait and I'll be disappointed. What's the use?" she didn't realize that she began to cry.

Also, it began to rain. She looked outside.

"If the rain could link hearts..." she said. "...would he be able to at least know that I'm in pain?" Orihime stood up and opened the window. She stretched her arms out to feel the falling rain.

'I miss him so much.' She said to herself. 'I only have one wish tonight.'

"I wish Kurosaki-kun would at least remember me and call."

She started crying harder. "But it's impossible."

It was already 11: 50 pm.

She sobbed. 'What am I doing? I told Tatsuki-chan that I won't be sober. Why am I acting like this?' she scolded herself but, it was of no use. She still cried together with the rain. 'At least the heavens must know how I feel.' She thought.

Then, someone knocked on the door. Orihime was startled. "Who could it be at this hour?" She went out of her room while wiping the traces of tears and went in front of her door. She peaked outside and, her eyes widened.

'I-It can't be...' she gasped. She opened the door to make sure she wasn't just dreaming. And the figure she saw was still there.

"H-Happy B-Birthday Inoue." Ichigo greeted. He was soaking wet from the rain. He looked at his wrist watch. "It's eleven fifty-two." He smiled a bit. "Still your birthday."

Orihime still stood in shock. She was just standing there, blinking.

Ichigo cleared his throat. "Uhm, it's a bit chilly out here, can I come in? I'm a bit wet though. I got caught in the rain, sorry."

She just moved a bit and gestured that he came in. As soon as he got inside, Orihime hit him on the chest and started crying again. She couldn't keep it in anymore. She was happy that he was there, in front of her but also, seeing him made her feel pain all of a sudden. "Do you have any idea how much it hurts to feel like you've forgotten me already, Kurosaki-kun?"

Even if she was hitting him, Ichigo wrapped his arms around her until she stopped. "I'm sorry, Inoue. I'm so sorry." He kissed her by the forehead, which surprised her and made her pull away a bit to look at him. "I'm sorry for not calling or greeting. I know I'm so bad for being too preoccupied with my life and not having the time to call. I'm so sorry Inoue." He apologized. Still, he didn't let go of her. "I want you to know that I never stopped thinking about you though. I missed you so much." He smiled a bit.

Orihime blushed. "I-I missed you too, Kurosaki-kun." She murmured.

"You also have to know that, the past few years made me realize something." Ichigo said.

She looked at him, her eyes questioning. "Which is?"

"I realized that..." he couldn't help himself any more. He leaned in to claim her lips. Finally, all his longing was gone. There she was now, in front of him. Ichigo kissed her more passionately. He slipped his tongue in her mouth as she grasped the sleeves of his shirt. How he missed her and this time, he is definitely not going without telling her what he feels. He was afraid that she might hate him for kissing her so suddenly but, he really can't stop himself. It has been five years since he last saw her but still, she looked so pretty and he cursed himself for not realizing that before.

He pulled her closer. Even if she was in front of him already, he wants to feel her more. He was afraid that what was happening could be just one of his dreams again. After all, everything seems to be surreal. He nibbled on her lower lip, trying to tease her and a smile crept up on his lips as he heard a moan escape from her. It sounded so cute.

He kissed her passionately again. He could control his emotions anymore. After all those years, he just couldn't be in command of what he feels. Everything has burst. He felt his chest feel light since he finally managed to tell her what he feels.

Orihime wrapped her arms around his neck, probably, to stabilize her knees which were getting weaker and weaker by each second passes even though it feels like time has stopped. The man she loved for God knows how long is kissing her and she can't seem to get it in her head. She couldn't think right after all.

Ichigo broke off the kiss, feeling the need of air. She, on the other hand, let go of him, panting. He looked at Orihime, his cheeks growing hotter and hotter at the realization that the two of them just shared something that 'friends' doesn't do. Orihime was just looking at him, her fingers touching her lips.

"K-Kurosaki-kun..."

"I love you." Ichigo blurted out. "I know I was stupid for not realizing how I need you so much before."

"I-I..." Orihime can't seem to put the words in her mouth. Did she just hear that right? Did he just say that he loves her? It felt like she became mute. There were so many things she'd like to tell him now but, she can't talk.

"N-Now would be a nice time to talk, Inoue." Ichigo hinted since she still stood there without any word. "Or I guess, you can't return my feelings." He scratched the back of his head. "I'd understand though." He just smiled but he felt hurt. He turned to the door and began to walk away when Orihime grabbed him by the wrist.

He looked back and Orihime went near him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I-I love you too." she whispered. "You have no idea how much I've waited for the right time for you to know what I feel." Orihime started. "I-I didn't want to tell you before because I was afraid it would ruin our friendship but-" She trailed off when Ichigo pulled him into his arms.

"Damn, we've been wasting too much time." He said. "I have to make up for that." He ran a hand through her hair. "I love you so much Orihime."

He smiled when he felt that Orihime wrapped her arms around his waist. He enjoyed her embrace for a few minutes. After that, he pulled away and took out the box containing the necklace. Ichigo went behind Orihime and placed the necklace around her neck.

.

.

.

"_Maybe, wishes were made to come true only if you deserve it. I wished to be with her. Although a lot of things were in the way, I just had to see her. And I made it. I guess we can't just do nothing while waiting for our wish to come true."_

.

.

.

Ichigo embraced her from behind and kissed her cheek. "Happy Birthday."

.

.

.

"_I wished he would just call and greet me or at least, remember that I still exist. I guess the years of waiting were worth it. After all, he didn't call but he came instead and confessed that he feels the same way as I do. I guess if we give up, or wishes won't come true. I'm glad I didn't. Though I have to admit, I'm pretty lucky. I got more than what I asked for."_

.

.

.

Orihime smiled. "This has to be, the best birthday ever. Thanks to you," she paused. "Ichigo-kun."

.

.

.

"_And tonight, both of our wish just came true."_

_._

_._

_._

Phantom: Dun Dun Dun!

Orihime: Dun Dun Dun! That was a nice birthday~~~

Phantom: yush yush~~

Ichigo: What the heck is wrong with you two?

Phantom: You're such a kill-joy Ichigo! And to think I gave you such an awesome role here.

Ichigo: Like you could pair Inoue up with somebody else. *confident*

Orihime: I heard Phantom-chan 'somehow' supports IshiHime... That's why Ishida-kun is your rival in Scared to Hurt You, Scared to Lose You.

Ichigo: YOU! *points at Phantom* Don't you dare give Inoue to Ishida.

Phantom: Ohohoho... We can't be sure of that.

Orihime: *"accidentally" throw a bread knife at Phantom*

Phantom: *dodges and sighs* I'm just saying... Anyway, what do you think about this story? Do you see that button over there? The one that says 'Review this Story' with the blue font and the speech bubble? You could click that and tell me what you think. Oh and, I can't promise to give cookies to reviewers because I suck badly at cooking. Unless you want a gingerbread man who accidentally trips on a Chemical X puddle and the falls into a Mutant Toxic Waste and turns into a Teenage Mutant Powerpuff Gingerbread Man!

Ichigo: That's just plain weird. It's weirder than Inoue's Little Blue Men...

Phantom: SHADDAP! Anyshoes... Readers, *hands out gingerbread man* leave a review, 'kay~~~?

Ichigo: *holding a sign that says: "The ginger bread thingies are scary! Don't get one!"*

Orihime: Happy birthday, Doraemon!

Phantom: Random! Oh yeah, follow me on Twitter. OMGitsTonieBBP


End file.
